When dreams come true
by Gossiper101
Summary: When Chloe Victorie's and Teddy's daughter realises shes in love with the enemy, she has no idea what to do...Abondon her friends or abondon in the boy


Welcome to my first fan fiction...hope you like it! R&R's would help me to write more...Even if it's just nice story! or I hate your story! I tried to make this more of a younger persons story...I think I did alright...I hope.

Editor-000kayko000

Description info-if you really need a description send me a message, there will be one...but I'm not going to write 30 pages (I know over exaggeration) about how some persons hair looks..Unless they're a main character..Lets get started on that note!

"Teddy!" Victoire yelled as loud as her Veela voice could.  
"Yes Hun?" a young man came running out from God knows where, his voice full of concern.  
"Chloe is gonna miss her train!" "We need to get going!"  
Just then a tallish, skinny, silver long haired girl walked out. She was one of those girls that once they came out you could just sit there and stare at and never get tired of looking at. 'Chloe' had full lush lips that she always put a very dark vibrant red lipstick on and a perfect face never having pimples or blemishes it was always smooth like a doll. Her hair swooned around her face perfectly that made you gaze at her blue eyes. It was like looking into the ocean light, but bright and exotic.  
"Mom, I'm in my 5th year what does it matter?" the soft voice called out.  
Due to her human father (who also was Metamorphgus, which Chloe gained nothing from...at least yet) she was half human and half Veela. Plus even if she got angry would unfortunately never turn into something that is well...going to set you on fire. She was also the type of 15 (almost 16 years old) that always new everything and everyone...basically a prep. She was also a Perfect from Ravenclaw, known for their brain, even though she rarely studied.  
"Because without school I have no idea what to do with you?" her mother replied simply, "Plus you have O.W.L.S.!"  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "Let's just get going then."  
Taking train to Hogwarts

"So did you hear where getting a transfer student!" Emma, Albus's daughter, one of Chloe's best friends who was a hopeless romantic and would probably ask him out as soon as she could, continued, "And 'he's' in 'our' grade!" Emma was in Gryffindor and had light brown hair that cut to her shoulders, green eyes and a easy going personality...  
Half the girl shrieked but Chloe maintained her bored look. She wasn't really wasn't interested in this new guy...She wanted a romantic life one that would make everyone look up to her even more (I know spoiled brat).  
Just then the door slid open and the guys walked in, finding spaces between the girls (there is a lot more spots in this new train). Kyle, who always hit on every girl, sat beside Chloe and put his hand on her leg.  
"And how is my favorite lady?"

Switch to Chloe's point of view

I looked at him in disgust, "Really Kyle I told you before I have no interest in you...I still don't now..."  
He laughed in a husky tone, "C'mon babe."  
I pursed my lips together, "You are so boring...Is that all you have to say?" "C'mon girls it's time to find a more 'decent' cart."  
They all looked at him in disgust before walking out and moving down the hall.

At castle...I know this is moving fast but I just want you to get the basics before going into the story...  
The people had finally finished being sorted and Chloe sat with the Gryffindor's to talk with Emma. This was a common thing for her to do so people didn't usually care anymore, even if she was a Prefect. "So the new kid is supposedly coming tomorrow!" Emma whispered loudly. "Are you going to ask him out?" Chloe asked, knowing she would never even try to see how this guy was first. "I dunno, depends." Emma glanced down the table for a fleeting second. "I see you like someone else!" Chloe whispered even louder, even though everyone could hear her. "I ermmmm...kinda." her best friend replied going red. "They're in this household I guess?" "Of course!" Emma cried out, causing many people to look over and making her go even redder. The headmaster, Professor McGonagall stood up, "Would all Prefects take everyone to their dorms and then report to my office for a quick meeting." "C ya Emma." Chloe ran to her bench beside her partner, Derrick, who was a handsome but very...weird in a way. He nodded to her, "Everyone please follow us." With that Chloe waited tell the line of Ravenclaw's had passed and followed from the back to make sure no one went the wrong way. As they got threw to the common room Derrick announced the new password. "The password is studious success, I and Chloe have a meeting to get to but I would think you would all keep good behaviors and I suggest going to bed soon to be ready for tomorrow!" With that they (Derrick and Chloe) ran out threw the halls to the gargoyle, it was rumored that before there had been two. "Abyssinian," Chloe whispered as soon as the got close, she didn't want to be the last house there. The door creaked open and they walked threw going up and up tell they got to a little door. Opening it they saw only grim faces of 4 other Prefects. At least they weren't the last one's, and so they waited tell everyone was there. "So," our headmaster started,"This is a new year and I want it to be a good one, I'm sure you have all heard we are getting a group of transfer students." "I only heard about one," Chloe put out when no one said anything, the others nodded. "Well we are getting more and I'm sure you have all heard about George Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked, we nodded, "Well one of them is his son." "I want to make sure this group doesnt terrorize the school, and so, I expect you to watch them." "This is what you called us in about?" one of the Slytherin prefects asked. "Yes, and now you can all go back to your rooms." We all stared at each other a minute before we finally all got up and left. This wasn't like the headmaster to call us on something that wasn't that important. Or was it really important to her? Guess we'd just have to wait, Chloe thought sighing, wishing she could talk with Emma. When they finally got back their was no one up. "Cya Derrick." Chloe whispered, going over to the girls side. Then crawling into bed, trying not to wake anyone up, Chloe fell asleep... Headmaster view "Hello boys, your late." she said, getting the new students with a fake smile. "Sorry," George's son replied apparently the leader/or speaker for them, "It really wasn't our fault." "I'm sure it wasn't," she said motioning them to come in, "You'll have to sleep in our spare room tonight until we find your houses." They followed her in...


End file.
